Aftermath
by Hannah554
Summary: Post the assault, the team deal with thier problems, the loss of sanctuary, Adam and their expiry dates. JesseLexa BrennanShalimar. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Mutant X Fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it, please read and review let me know what you think and if you want more, constructive critisism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Aftermath

Chapter 1

Jesse closed the door behind him and turned to look at the other three mutants standing in front of him. After the dominion facility had blown up they had decided to head to this safe house and had mad it here on foot. They were all exhausted, even Shalimar was looking out of breath; they all headed over to the sofas and sat down.

"What are we going to do now, Sanctuary and the Helix have been destroyed, the dominion has Adam and will no doubt be looking for us and to make matters worse we're all approaching our expiration dates with no cure" Jesse didn't think he had ever heard Shalimar sound so defeated.

"We'll figure it out"

"I don't see how Jesse" Great Brennan sounded as bad as Shalimar.

"We'll find Adam, we'll get him back and then we'll find out how exactly my genetic structure was fixed" he watched as both their heads dropped and Jesse saw just how exhausted they were "Right now the best thing any of us can do is get some sleep, we'll be able to think more clearly in the morning" Both Shalimar and Brennan nodded and Brennan got up helping Shalimar get up behind him and the two of them headed down the hall into one of the bedrooms closing the door behind them. Jesse looked over to Lexa who was just staring at the wall, she hadn't said a word since they had arrived, in fact she hadn't said anything since they had all agreed to come here.

"Lexa?" Lexa was startled back to reality by the use of her name and her head turned to look at him "Are you okay?" Jesse was really worried about her now, she looked lost and he was used to seeing that from her.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, what's wrong?" Lexa looked like she was contemplating whether to tell him.

"I just… I was thinking about what the dominion said, that my expiration date was close" Jesse looked at her and then leaned forward and gently took her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"I will find a way to fix your genetic structure, with or without Adam, I promise" she held his gaze a little longer and then nodded her head, he felt her hold his hand back "I know you will" she stood up and let go of his hand "I'm going to get some sleep you should do the same" she turned and headed into one of the bedrooms and Jesse finally got up and went into another. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes allowing himself to fall asleep.

Shalimar woke up with Brennan asleep next to her, she moved off the bed slowly not wanting to wake him up and headed out into the main room of the safe house to find Lexa sitting on the sofa eating something that looked like a cereal bar.

"Morning" she said as she down next to her, Lexa looked at her and handed her one of the cereal bars that she had next to her.

"Morning"

"How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour"

They both turned as Jesse walked into the room and took a seat opposite them both "They look good" Lexa threw him one of her cereal bars,

"Thanks"

Shalimar watched the two of them look at each other a moment longer, she had noticed the growing relationship between the two of them and while she had been concerned at first, Lexa was now as much a part of the family as the rest of them and Shalimar trusted her with her life. Brennan walked into the room and sat next to Jesse and Lexa tossed him a cereal bar before he even had chance to ask.

"Thanks, I'm starving"

"Okay" Jesse said as he finished his cereal bar "I'm going to use the computer to hack into Adams files and see what I can find, Lexa do you think you could use any of your contacts to help us find out where they're keeping Adam"

"I'm not sure, I can try" Shalimar watched the two of them get up and head over to the computers.

"What should we do?" Jesse reached into his pocket and handed them a bank account card.

"Take this and go and buy us some clean clothes and supplies"

"Won't the dominion have frozen all Mutant X's accounts and even they haven't won't they be able to trace it"

Jesse shook his head "No this is a different account, when it became apparent that the dominion were the bad guys I decided to move some of our money into a new account, it's untraceable and the dominion don't know about it"

"Well done bro!" Brennan said as he took the card from Jesse and placed it in his pocket.

"We'll be back soon" Shalimar turned and headed to the door as Brennan followed her he put his hand on the small of her back and the two of them walked out of the safe house.

It had taken Jesse half an hour but with Lexa's help he had managed to get into Adams files. He started going through the files Adam had kept on the various treatments he had tried, he was searching through the various notes he had made but so far he had nothing. Lexa was talking to someone on the phone next to him,

"When?...Yes that's fine…No…Are you sure…okay thanks" he watched as she hung up the phone and turned to face him. "I may have a way to find Adam"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it, thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

"I may have found a way to find Adam"

"What do you mean?"

"One of my contacts says he can get us the information on Adams whereabouts, he wants to meet me in a few days"

"It could be trap"  
"I know but it's all we have right now, he's going to contact me when he gets the information" Jesse nodded his head and Lexa could tell he didn't like the idea but had realised it really was all they had to go on. Lexa looked as his computer screen and saw that he wasn't looking at the medical files anymore.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll tell you when Brennan and Shalimar get back" Lexa tried to protest but Jesse cut her off "Trust me okay" Lexa looked into his eyes and nodded, she did trust Jesse, she knew she had already opened up to him way more than she should have but there was no taking it back now and if she was really honest she wouldn't want to take it back even if she could. As if on cue Brennan and Shalimar walked back into the safe house, Brennan carrying a couple of bags which he put down as they headed over to them.

"You guys find anything?"

"I made a found a way to find Adam but I won't know for a few days"

"That was quick"

Jesse listened to the three of them before turning to face them "Okay guys listen up, when we started realising what the dominion was up to, the bank account wasn't the only thing I set up"

"What else did you do?"

"I started work on a second sanctuary"

"What? Why didn't you tell us?"

"To be honest I wasn't working on it for very long and I would have told you this morning but I wanted to make sure the Dominion hadn't found it first, now there's not much there, the basic structure is there and most of what we would need to finish the job is there but we're going to have our work cut out for us"

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go"

"No we should get cleaned up and eat first, there won't be much chance to do it when we're there"

The four of them headed over to where Brennan had left the bags, Shalimar handed one of the bags to Lexa and another to Jesse.

"I'm going to shower and change" Brennan said as he headed off to one of the two bathrooms. Shalimar turned to Lexa "Why don't you take the other bathroom?" Lexa nodded gratefully and headed off to the other bathroom.

Jesse looked at Brennan as he sat down next to Shalimar looking much better after his shower and wearing clean clothes. "Are you okay Jess? You look kind of out of it"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Lexa" when he saw the confused looks on their faces he decided to elaborate "When we were being held by the dominion they told her that her expiration date was close, she's really worried about it" Jesse watched the look of confusion on their faces turn to worry and concern.

"Then we had better hurry up and find either Adam or a cure" Shalimar said and Brennan nodded his agreement. Shalimar got up and headed to the showers and a few minutes later Lexa walked in wearing the black trousers, red T-shirt and black jacket that Shalimar and Brennan had bought her. Shalimar had obviously picked out the clothes because they suited her perfectly; Jesse stood up and announced he was taking a shower.

Brennan went into one of the bags of food that he and Shalimar had bought and grabbed a couple of chocolate bars, he handed one to Lexa as he sat down next to her.

"Look Lexa, I know that I've not been the most accepting person when it comes to you and I wasn't exactly the first I line to trust you but I want you to know that that's all in the past and after what you did for Jesse, refusing to hand him over to the dominion, I have nothing but respect for you. You're part of this family now and I trust you with my life I want you to know that, in the last few months you've really shown us who you are and I love you like the little sister I never had"

"Thanks Brennan" she said with a weak smile.

"I also want you to know that we're not going to rest until we find a way to fix your genetic structure"

"Jesse told you"

"Yeah but only because he was worried about you" Lexa smiled again and nodded her head.

"It's nice to know he cares"

"Hey, we all care; we all love you, like I said you're part of the family"

"Thanks, it may sound weird coming from me but I love you guys too, I've really started to feel like I belong, I never thought I'd feel that"

"Well you do belong and it doesn't sound weird, I knew there had to be a heart under there somewhere, knew it all along"

"You did not" she said laughing

"Okay maybe not" he said also laughing "but Jesse did and now we all know"

Shalimar walked back into the main room and saw Brennan and Lexa sitting on the sofa, she caught the end of their conversation as she was walking down the hall. She was glad Lexa was finally opening up to the team, she had seen a huge change in her in the last few months she figured that was mostly down to Jesse but at least now she was beginning to trust the whole team. Brennan was right Lexa had become a part of the family, a part of her family and she loved her as much as she did the others and would be damned if she was going to lose her or any of the others.

She sat down opposite them both and the three of them sat and talked for the fifteen minutes it took Jesse to shower and change. They all had dinner and then headed out for their new sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Brennan looked around him as he walked in; Jesse hadn't been quite honest when he said there wasn't much here. There was a lot here, the place looked identical to sanctuary and for that Brennan was grateful, it made it feel more like home, there was however a lot of work left to do.

"Jesse how in the world did you do all this"

"I have my ways; we should get to work right away"

The four of them spent the next few hours finishing what was left to do; Brennan had taken care of the electrics whilst Jesse and the girls had finished the structure, now Jesse and Lexa were setting up the computer database whilst Brennan and Shalimar were moving furniture about.

Jesse and Lexa turned around when they saw Brennan walking in with a very big, very heavy looking box, Shalimar walked in behind him giving him directions as he couldn't see where he was going.

"Okay now put it down on the table"

"Shal I can't see the table" Brennan didn't sound amused but Shalimar did.

"Oh Sorry, it's to your left" Brennan made a move to his left "No sorry your right" Brennan changed direction "No wait it was your left" Brennan lost his balance and fell over with the box, its contents going all over the place. Shalimar suppressed a giggle as she ran over to Brennan and helped him up before helping him pick up the contents of the box.

"It's not funny Shal"

"No your right it's not" Shal said through clenched teeth still trying not to laugh. Brennan sighed before picking up the box and placing it on the table, the two of them left and Jesse and Lexa finally let out the laughs they had been suppressing since Brennan's fall.

Sanctuary was finally finished and Jesse was walking through the corridors, he was looking for Lexa, she had disappeared after the work had been finished and hadn't even shown up for dinner. He stopped outside her door and knocked.

"Yeah?" Jesse walked into the room to find Lexa sat on her bed staring at the wall, he looked around her room, it was less plain than her room at the old sanctuary had been but like all the other rooms it was still void of any personal items, they were all still at the old sanctuary and Jesse didn't think it would be safe to go back there for a while, if ever.

"Lex, you okay?"

"I'm fine Jesse"  
"We were all worried when you didn't show up for dinner"

"Sorry, I just needed some time on my own, to think"

"Lexa I will find a way to save you and now that we have the Med Lab there are so many things I can do to find a cure"

"What if you can't, we don't even know when my expiration date is, it could be one hour from now for all we know, I could blow any second" Jesse looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes and for the first time he noticed her hands were shaking, he had never seen her look so vulnerable or afraid and it broke his heart. He walked over and sat next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, he was surprised to find that she didn't resist, she rested her head on his chest and gripped his T- shirt with her hand.

Lexa rested her head on his chest, she had never shown this much weakness to anyone but she was glad Jesse was there to comfort her now. She wasn't sure how much time she had left but she did not intend on wasting it, she tilted her head up and brushed her lips across his, she almost lost her nerve and broke away but just as she did Jesse leaned his head down and kissed her. At first it was slow and gentle but it became faster and more passionate as Jesse reached his hand behind her head drawing her in as close as he could. They finally broke the kiss and Jesse rested his forehead on hers and she decided she would finally stop running from her own feelings.

"I love you" she whispered as she looked into his eyes, she could tell he was surprised at her confession but quickly recovered.

"I love you too" he kissed her again except this kiss started out as passionately as the other had ended and Lexa felt her hands move around his neck.

The next morning Jesse woke up to find himself in Lexa's room, he looked to his side where he found Lexa still sleeping next to him, curled up in his arm with her head and her hand resting on his chest. Last night had been unexpected, he had been starting to think she would never fully open up to him but she had and now he was even more determined to save her than he had been before, he wouldn't have thought that was possible but apparently it was. He watched Lexa as her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Regrets?" he asked, he had to know.

"For you, never" he smiled and leant his head down to hers and kissed her, they were interrupted by Lexa's phone ringing and she reluctantly pulled away to answer it.

"Hello…When?...Okay...No way, not going to happen…I can live with that…I'll be there" She hung up her phone and looked at Jesse,

"My contact wants to meet me in one hour; I can only bring one other person"

"I'll go with you" she smiled at him.

"I thought you'd say that"

Authors Note: Okay I know, not much happening so far but I'm just warming up, the actions coming I promise. Let me know what you think and as always constructive criticism is more than welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy it, thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

"He's late"

"If he doesn't show in another 10 minutes we'll get out of here"

"Lexa this doesn't feel right"

"I know"

"Is that him?"

Lexa turned her head to look where Jesse was pointing and saw a man dressed in black walking toward them.

"You're late" she said as the man stopped in front of her.

"Couldn't be avoided, here" He handed Lexa a disk "this has everything you'll need to get Adam back" Just as the man finished his sentence he was shot, Jesse jumped in front of her and massed as the bullets were turned on them.

"Guys what's going on?" she could hear Brennan's voice through the comm. Link.

"We're being shot at, my guess is its dominion" Knowing Jesse couldn't stay massed much longer she leant around him and putting her hands together created a blinding light. The shooting stopped and Lexa took the opportunity to grab Jesse and run. She looked behind her and saw the men recovering from her little light display and turned them both invisible.

"Are you both alright?" Shalimar asked as they walked back into sanctuary.

"We're fine"

"Lexa and Jesse walked over to the computer and put he disk in, Shalimar and Brennan walked up behind them. On the screen a map of America came up and then zoomed in on a location in the middle of no where and then some blueprints of the building came up.

"I guess that's where they're keeping Adam"

"Great then what are we waiting for? Let's go get Adam"

"Hang on there sparky, you're a little gung ho, how about you two go and get the jeep ready and Jesse and I will take a look what else is on this disk and print of anything that's relevant"

"Sounds like a plan" Shalimar giggled as she pulled Brennan along with her mumbling something about just being enthusiastic.

An hour later and the four of them were in them were in the jeep on their way to the dominion facility. Jesse was driving and Lexa was sitting next to him going over the blue prints whilst Brennan and Shalimar were sitting in the back looking for a way around all the security measures the building had in place. Lexa wasn't feeling well she figured it was probably just nerves and shrugged it off. She looked at Jesse who was concentrating on the road, so much had changed in her life in the last few months and for the first time in her life she felt that she truly belonged, that she was part of a family and she wasn't ready to let go yet. They would find and rescue Adam and he would help them find a way to fix her genetic structure and every other mutants. A few hours later they arrived outside the facility, it was dark now and they used the shadows and the wood for cover as they approached the building. Jesse phased the wall and they all walked through it, after spending the entire journey studying the blue prints Lexa had figured out where they were probably keeping Adam. She led them through the corridors when ever guards or other personnel rounded corners they would take cover, Lexa having to make them invisible a couple of times to avoid being spotted. She looked around the corner and saw the door she was looking for, there was one guard out side but Shalimar it appeared was already taking care of him. She watched as Shalimar approached the guard and in one quick move knocked him out. They all moved over to join her as her eyes went yellow.

"He's in there" Brennan tried to open the door only to find it locked, he checked the guard and then shook his head indicating he didn't have the card key they apparently needed, Lexa looked at Shalimar who nodded "He's far enough away"

Lexa lifted her hand and blasted the door with one powerful laser, the door flew of its hinges into the room and they all entered to find a very startled looking Adam. He was standing by a computer he had obviously been working on when they had blasted in; they looked around the room to fin various experiments in progress.

"You're helping the dominion?" Shalimar asked sounding a little betrayed.

"Not exactly, you may have noticed they _locked_ me in here"

"Whatever we don't have time for this" Brennan yelled over the alarm that had sounded when she had blasted the door.

"Just give me a second" Adam said as he turned to his computer and downloaded some files onto disk. He grabbed the disk and turned back to them, he looked at Lexa for a minute with a look on his face Lexa couldn't quite read. "Okay let's go"

Shalimar and Jesse grabbed Adam and the five of them headed back into the corridor just in time to see a bunch of guards heading down the corridor. Shalimar and Jesse pulled Adam down the corridor as Brennan and Lexa followed behind them firing Tesla coils and lasers as they went.

Jesse looked behind to make sure both his team mates were okay and then turned back to focus on where they were going. They headed through the door in front of them; they had gone a few levels underground so they needed to go up before he could phase them out of the building. He and Shalimar continued to pull Adam along as they went up the stairs, behind them Brennan and Lexa were still firing down at the guards.

"Lexa?" he heard Brennan say and the worried sound of his voice made him and Shalimar both stop and turn around. Lexa had stopped moving, he watched in horror as Lexa collapsed Brennan hurrying to catch her before she hit the ground and probably fell down the stairs to where they could still here the guards coming. Lexa's body started shaking violently and Brennan was struggling to hold her still, he and Shalimar were both at their side in seconds trying to help Brennan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews, here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Shalimar was terrified, they couldn't stop Lexa's body from shaking and the guards were getting close now with no one firing at them.

"We have to get her out of here" they all turned to look at Adam "its here expiry date today, I may be able to help her if we can get her to a hospital"

Shalimar watched as Brennan picked Lexa's body up, she was still shaking but it had subsided enough to make it possible for him to carry her. They made it up the to the next floor and down the corridor taking out a few guards along the way. Jesse fazed them through the wall and the five of them made it back to the Jeep, Lexa had stopped shaking and she and Brennan climbed into the back, he was still holding onto her, Jesse and Adam climbed into the front and Jesse drove the Jeep out of there as they were being fired at by the guards who had now caught up with them. She looked at Lexa who was unconscious in Brennan's arms; she just had to hold on a few more hours until they could get back to sanctuary.

Adam had been confused when Jesse hadn't driven them straight to the nearest hospital, but now he was amazed, he was walking into what looked identical to sanctuary.

"We built it in the last few months" Jesse said as he walked into the med lab. Adam followed him and Shalimar in, Brennan entered behind them still carrying the unconscious Lexa in his arms. He watched as Brennan gently placed her on the bed and Shalimar started hooking her up to various monitors, Jesse was switching on the computer and Adam moved over to him handing him the disk he had taken from the dominion.

"I'll need a couple of hours, whilst I was being held by the dominion I was working on the cure, I think I'm getting pretty close, it shouldn't take me more than a couple of hours"

"Does Lexa have that long?

"I don't know"

Adam had only been working for 15 minutes when he heard the heart monitor attached to Lexa turn into a constant tone. He turned around to see Brennan run to Lexa's side whilst Shalimar pulled Jesse back from the bed. Brennan formed a Tesla coil in his hand and gave Lexa a jolt. Jesse looked mortified as Adam watched him put his hands too his head, Shalimar was looking equally mortified as she watched Brennan give Lexa another jolt.

"Come on Lex" he said as he formed another coil and jolted her again. Her heart beat returned to normal and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Adam watched the as all three of them headed to her side, after reassuring himself that Lexa was alright for the time being at least, he turned and began to help Adam again, Shalimar and Brennan didn't move from Lexa's side. He turned back around and continued to work on the cure as he listened to the others asking Lexa to hold on a little longer.

Brennan had been standing at Lexa's side for over an hour and wasn't planning to go anywhere anytime soon. He didn't think Shalimar was going to leaving her side either and Jesse and Adam showed no signs of quitting their work on the cure. He felt Lexa's body go tense suddenly, he looked down in time to see the lasers forming in her hand.

"Down!" he shouted and everyone but Jesse hit the floor as Lexa's entire body exploded in light destroying everything they touched. Jesse was massed in front of the research station he and Adam had been working at, he was protecting their research.

The lasers Lexa's body were sending off were getting stronger; Brennan could feel the heat coming off them above his head. He looked over to Jesse he couldn't stay massed much longer another couple of seconds tops and after that his body would be just as vulnerable as everyone else's. With the lasers as powerful as they were right now it would kill him instantly. He had to do something, but what? He couldn't do much when he was pinned to the floor.

Authors Note: I know it was kind of short but i'm coming to the end now. It was originally longer but i decided to split the last chapter to leave you with a nice cliff hanger. Sorry. Reviews will make the last chapter come faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jesse knew he couldn't stay massed for more than a couple more seconds, he could already feel his body trying to breathe again. Lexa's body was still exploding with light and the second he unmassed he was dead. He fought the sensation as long as he could but he finally felt himself letting go and his body returning to normal. He closed his eyes and waited for the lasers from Lexa to hit him, they didn't. He opened his eyes to see Brennan holding Lexa's body in one arm, he had shot a sub dermal governor into Lexa's neck to control her powers, it was a slightly modified version of the one Genomex had used. Brennan must have remembered that it was kept in one of the lower drawers and somehow been able to get close enough to Lexa to use it. Brennan gently lowered Lexa back onto the bed and Shalimar jumped off the floor and moved over to Jesse.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was a close one"

Jesse looked over to where Adam was pulling himself up off the floor, the two of them moved back over to their research station.

"Looks like everything's still in one piece, well done Jesse"

"Let's just hurry up and finish this cure"

Jesse quickly turned back over to look at Lexa, Brennan was still at her side, Shalimar had also moved back into position at the other side of the bed. Lexa looked pale and Jesse felt an ache in his heart at the site of her looking so vulnerable. He and Adam were really close; it shouldn't take much longer now.

Two hours after arriving at this new sanctuary Adam and Jesse were done; he turned to find the others still had not left Lexa's side and let them know he was injecting her with the cure.

"Now all we can do is wait"

It was another 2 hours later when Lexa finally woke up, she sat up on the bed almost immediately.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Shalimar asked

"Okay I guess, what happened?"

"Your structure destabilised, Adam fixed it"

"That's good"

"Are you kidding me its great" Shalimar said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck pulling her into a hug, Lexa hugged her back and then Shalimar pulled back as Brennan pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay" he said as he planted a brotherly kiss on her head, he then let go and put his arm across Shalimar's shoulders. Lexa turned to Jesse and wrapped her arms around his neck and Jesse pulled her close.

"You scared me" he said

"Scared me too" Jesse pulled back and smiled as he planted a quick kiss on her lips. Adam watched the scene in amazement. Lexa was openly showing affection for the entire team, especially Jesse, and the whole team including Brennan was showing the same for her. Last time he checked the team were still having major trust issues especially Brennan and Lexa and now it appeared as though those issues had never been there and Lexa was as much a part of the family as the rest. He had never expected Lexa to become so involved or open with the team and it amazed him how much the team loved her and how much she loved them.

"Thank you Adam" Lexa's statement of gratitude pulled him back out of his own thoughts.

"You're welcome and now that we know it works we can dispense it to the rest of the mutant population, starting with you two" he gestured toward Brennan and Shalimar who happily walked over to him and received their injections.

"Right, I'm starving" Brennan said

"Me too" Lexa said with a grin on her face

"Let's see what we can have for dinner then" Shalimar said laughing and walked out with her arm around Brennan's waist and his arm around her shoulders.

"We better hurry before Brennan tries to help Shalimar cook" Lexa said also laughing, Jesse held out his arm to Lexa who jumped off the bed and took it walking out of the room with Jesse. Adam watched as the four of them left the room and knew he had a lot of catching up to do. These were all different people to those he had left and he couldn't help but feel a little like the outsider now.

"Are you coming Adam" he heard Lexa yell back, for someone who had just nearly died she was extraordinarily cheerful, he shook his head and followed them out of the room.

Authors note: It's kind of sad to see the end of my first ever Mutant X Fanfiction but on the bright side I've already started writing the sequel. It's called Enemy Within and I'll probably post it really soon, thanks again to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
